My soulmate
by julianahilovato
Summary: Fanfic Heya. Como eu acho que tudo aconteceu. Baseado em fatos reais. Como lidar com o amor clandestino? Quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram, elas podem voltar a se separar? Glee e nenhum dos seus atores me pertencem.
1. Capítulo 1

Estou muito ansiosa neste momento, afinal acabo de receber uma ligacao de Zach, um amigo de muito tempo que sempre se mostrou preocupado com minha carreira de dancarina. Ele me ligou para me convidar a fazer um teste amanha pela manha, nos estudios da Paramount e pelo que eu entendi vai ser uma grande oportunidade de mostrar meu trabalho como a profissional seria que sou (bem, nem tanto assim).  
Segundo ele comecou a ser gravado essa semana uma serie voltada para expressao de diversas artes, na qual seria retratada a fase complicada dos adolescentes na sua transicao da escola para universidade.  
Desde ja achei a ideia empolgante e nao vejo a hora de poder contribuir com o sucesso que provavelmente ira se tornar.  
Arrumei minha melhor roupa e decidi tentar relaxar um pouco ate o proximo dia, pois algo me dizia que minha vida estava prestes a mudar drasticamente...

Acabo de chegar no local onde esta sendo gravada a serie e é surpreendente a quantidade de pessoas envolvidas na producao. Zach nao brincou em dizer que o espetaculo seria enorme e eu adiantei meus passos para tentar o encontrar.  
Corri tanto que quase passo direto pela portaria e o seguranca teve que impedir minha passagem.

S: Desculpe senhorita, mas precisa de uma autorizacao especial para entrar aqui.

H: Como eu sou idiota, nao perguntei ao Zach como faria para entrar, o que eu faco agora?

Falava comigo mesma e me espancava mentalmente por ser tao lerda de nao me lembrar de pedir um especie de cracha ou sei la o que pra entrar, quando senti um perfume doce e marcante tomar o ar que eu respirava. Olhei para tras e me deparei com umas das mulheres mais lindas que eu havia visto na face da terra.

N: Bom dia a todos... acho que eu preciso entrar para trabalhar, se essa loira linda deixar eu passar, obviamente.

Ela sorriu e duas covinhas perfeitas surgiram em sua bochechas coradas. Porem mais corada ainda fiquei eu depois de receber tal elogio. Acho que ela nao esperava minha reacao e logo tratou de consertar.

N: Merda... me perdoe, nao era minha intencao te envergonhar, você esta bem? Posso te ajudar?

Ela segurou meu ombro e um choque eletrico correu todo meu corpo. Antes que eu falasse o seguranca se pronunciou.

S: Senhorita Rivera, essa menina disse ter que passar pra falar com o senhor Zach, porem nao possui nenhuma autorizacao.

Ela olhou pra mim como se tivesse lembrado de algo e falou:

N: Você é a dancarina que vai nos ajudar com as coreografias? Heather Morris, certo? Zach passou o dia todo falando de você.

Ela sorriu novamente e mais aliviada com a situacao consegui falar.

H: Sim, eu mesma... acontece que Zach nao me disse sobre nenhuma restricao a entrada e meu celular esta descarregado entao nao teria como falar com ele pra me autorizar.

N: Nao se preocupe senhorita Morris, eu vim lhe resgatar.

Dizendo isso me pegou pela mao, me puxou para dentro e depois de dar um breve adeus ao seguranca gritou.

N: Já te disse que nao se barra pessoas bonitas, Richard!

Olhou para mim e seguimos ate o que parecia ser o seu trailer.

Ela se apressou e sem soltar minha mao abriu a porta e me deixou passar primeiro.

Me ofereceu uma poltrona para que eu me sentasse e parou em minha frente.

N: Bom, eu sou uma das atrizes do elenco e daqui a pouco estou indo me encontrar com Zach para aquecer. A proposito me chamo Naya Rivera.

Dito isso estendeu sua mao e eu levantei e a peguei rapidamente.

H: Como você ja descobriu sou Heather Morris, a dancarina que veio para auxiliar o elenco com as coreografias.

N: Prazer em te conhecer Heather, espero que goste do ambiente e das pessoas que trabalham aqui.

H: Se todas se comportarem como você se comportou, vai ser muito mais facil pra mim gostar desse lugar.

Ela abaixou a vista e tive a impressao de a ver corar. Coisa que nao pude afirmar com certeza pelo seu tom de pele moreno que dificultava minha visao.

N: Bom, se quiser ir na frente eu entendo, mas so vou me trocar e logo estarei com Zach para ensaiar. Se quiser te levo ate ele.

H: Mesmo que eu soubesse pra que lado ele esta, preferiria te aguardar, sabe... você é bem legal e...eu gostei de você.

Assumi pra mim mesmo e me esqueci que tinha a péssima mania de pensar alto demais... quando tapei a boca ja tinha falado.

Ela pegou o que parecia ser um uniforme de animadora de torcidas e se dirigiu a uma porta no fundo do trailer. Antes de fechar falou devagar.

N: Nao demoro, prometo... e hum, que bom que você gostou de mim porque eu gostei de você também.

Piscou o olho pra mim e fechou a porta lentamente. Naquele momento eu sabia que realmente podiamos ser amigas.

Passados alguns minutos ela voltou e na hora em que abriu a porta eu apertei a almofada da poltrona para nao gritar. Na minha frente estava a mulher mais sexy do planeta. Deveria ser proibido usar uma roupa daquela em um corpo daquele. E isso porque eu nem curto meninas...

N: Heather, tudo bem?

H: Claro, porque nao estaria?

N: Ok, entao vamos porque se eu atrasar e principalmente fazer você atrasar, o Zach me mata.

Saiu andando na minha frente e eu me peguei olhando pra sua bunda perfeitamente empinada.

Em pouco tempo entravamos em um salao enorme onde rapidamente identifiquei Zach e outras duas pessoas: uma menina asiatica fofa e um menino estranho que mais parecia uma menina. Quando Zack me avistou ele ergueu as maos e pediu pra eu me aproximar. Assim que eu andei em sua direcao percebi que Naya havia parado.

H: Hey, você nao vem?

N: Na verdade eu tenho que ir pra pratica de atuacao, me desculpe!

H: Mas você nao disse que ia treinar com Zach?

Dessa vez consegui detectar o tom rosado em suas bochechas.

N: Me perdoe Hemo, mas eu so... queria te ajudar.

Hemo? Ela tinha acabado de me inventar um apelido?

H: Tudo bem, se nao fosse você eu nao chegaria aqui tao cedo, eu só tenho a agradecer. Alem disso quem pede desculpas sou eu, devo ter te incomodado um monte.

Entao ela se aproximou e falou em meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo endurecer completamente tenso.

N: Já que você mencionou, eu retiro minhas desculpas então, nao foi nada desagravel passar um tempo com você... quando precisar de ajuda so me chamar, ok? E seja bem vinda, espero que você possa me dar uma aulas de danca daqui pra frente.

Que voz era aquela? Ela ia se afastar mas eu a puxei pra um abraco.

H: Obrigada de qualquer forma Nay, se precisar de auxilio so me chamar... aliás você tem uma voz linda, você canta?

Resolvi criar um apelido pra ela também, apesar da criatividade dela ser bem melhor que a minha.

N: Quem sabe depois você descubra...

Mandou um beijo no ar e se afastou me encarando o tempo todo.

E assim eu descobri que estava perdida.

O dia foi bastante produtivo, ensinei os garotos a dancarem Single Ladies e logo depois voltei pra casa, exausta.

Antes de entrar em meu apartamento notei que a luz estava acesa... mas Ashley tinha viajado no dia anterior pra visitar seus tios, entao quem estava em casa?

Entrei e senti um cheiro familiar... Taylor, meu namorado.

T: Amor, onde você estava?

H: Tay, porque nao me avisou que viria?

T: Ei, nao ficou feliz em me ver?

Disse isso e se aproximou para um beijo.

H: Claro que fiquei, eu so estou surpresa que você possa estar aqui agora, ja que o jogo da sua vida é amanha.

Disse e me desviei de seu abraco.

T: Você sabe que o mais importante pra mim foi sempre você, nao entendo porque diz isso.

H: Será porque nos ultimos anos nao conseguimos passar um aniversario de namoro juntos?

T: Prometo que esse ano vai ser diferente... alem disso, eu nao mereco nenhum beijo pelo esforco?

H: Ai, vem aqui.

Puxei ele e selamos nossos labios, nao demorou dois segundos e ele tentou aprofundar o beijo e me sentindo estranhamente desconfortavel eu me afastei.

T: Estou com saudade de nós dois juntos.

Se aproximou novamente apertando minha cintura.

H: Tay, desculpa, mas hoje nao da, eu estou muito cansada, passei o dia todo ensinando uma coreografia para os garotos do musical...

Na mesma hora que as palavras sairam da minha boca, minha mente foi invadida pela imagem dela... Naya. Ela merecia um presente pelo que fez por mim hoje, nao?

T: Mas Heather, eu so posso ficar ate essa madrugada, amanha bem cedo tenho que estar de volta, para o jogo... alem disso, tem muito tempo que a gente...

H: Perdao Tay, mas realmente nao vai rolar, ate porque amanha pela manha acordarei bem cedo, pra passar em uma loja e comprar um presente pra Nay...

Antes de pensar direito a frase ja estava solta no ar.

T: Nay? Quem é Nay?

Me recompus e expliquei.

H: Naya é uma garota que conheci hoje chegando no estudio, ela me deu uma grande forca pra entrar la. Se nao fosse por ela, nao teria conseguido chegar a tempo pra ensinar os meninos e provavelmente arranjariam logo uma substituta. Eu so quero retribuir de alguma forma, foi muito legal da parte dela, ja que nem me conhecia.

T: Ok, tudo bem... posso pelo menos dormir com você, ou vou ter que dormir no sofá?

H: Claro que sim seu bobo, vem.

Jantamos, nos banhamos separadamente e fomos dormir pois realmente estava exausta. Aquele dia ia ser lembrado por muito tempo ainda.

Na manha seguinte quando me levantei, Taylor ja havia ido embora. Nenhum bilhete, nenhum recado, nenhuma despedida. Aposto que se eu desse o que ele queria a historia seria outra.

Me banhei, tomei minha refeicao matinal e corri pro centro, afinal antes de ir pro estudio eu tinha que comprar um presente para Naya. Chegando la, parei pra pensar e conclui que eu nao fazia ideia do que comprar, afinal eu nao a conhecia, nem sabia seus gostos.

Rodei por todas as lojas ate que algo me chamou a atencao.

Um urso marrom, com o focinho pequeno e as bochechas rosas. Na barriga dele estava escrito: preciso de ajuda, me abrace...

Era simplesmente perfeito e era a cara dela: pele morena, nariz afilado, bochechas coradas. Alem disso a frase se encaixava perfeitamente com a situacao, afinal ela tinha me ajudado, no final das contas.

Falei com o vendedor e ele embalou pra mim. Nao foi dificil carregar ele pois nao era muito grande, assim como ela... tao pequena.

Peguei meu caminho pro estudio e cheguei mais cedo que o normal. Resolvi esperar no estacionamento, pra entregar o presente com mais privacidade, nao queria que ninguem mal interpretasse minha acao.

Passado uns dez minutos, notei uma camionete preta estacionando e entao vi ela descer do carro. Quando me avistou, eu acenei e ela veio ate mim sorridente.

N: Hey Hemo, bom dia, como vai?

Se aproximou e deixou um beijo na minha bochecha, fazendo com que a mesma esquentasse rapidamente.

Eu nao entendia as reacoes do meu corpo em relacao a ela. Eu nao conseguia me controlar.

H: Oi Nay, muito bem e você?

N: Bom, melhor agora. Ei o que é isso?

Eu traguei lentamente e so entao me lembrei do urso em minhas maos.

H: Ah, na verdade isso pra é você.

Sorri timidamente e entreguei o urso em seus bracos.

N: Pra mim?

Ela abriu a embalagem e seus olhos brilharam quando ela viu o urso.

N: Hemo, porque você fez isso? Não precisava se incomodar.

H: Nay, eu so queria agradecer o que você fez por mim ontem, entao eu passei pela loja e automaticamente ele me lembrou você, nao é a sua cara?

N: Eu sabia que eu era fofa mesmo...

Gargalhei alto e completei.

H: E humilde também.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim um pouco mais.

N: Sério Hemo, muito obrigada, eu amei.

Entao me puxou pra um abraço. O que nos nao contavamos era que esquecemos totalmente do urso entre a gente e o amassamos entre os nossos corpos. Mas o pior nao foi isso... De repente, o urso comecou a emitir uma melodia e ressoou a seguinte frase: Eu te amo...sempre e pra sempre.

Me afastei assustada e arregalei os olhos, encarando ela.

Ela entao me observou por poucos segundos e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela explodiu com a risada mais fofa que eu ja havia escutado na vida.

Depois de um tempo, desisti e me juntei a ela nas gargalhadas.

H: Ai Nay, como sou lerda, nem percebi que apertando a barriga ele emitia som, me desculpe.

N: Relaxa, eu so nao esperava uma declaracao de amor a essa hora da manha...ate porque so nos conhecemos ontem e ...

Parou quando viu que eu estava super envergonhada.

N: Ok, Hemo, so estava brincando, se continuar vermelha dessa forma vai explodir. Vem aqui...

Me puxou para um abraco e dessa vez sem o urso no meio.

N: Acho que nos realmente podemos ser grandes amigas... nao que eu duvidasse disso antes, mas é que depois dessa declaracao...

H: Cala a boca Rivera, ja chega.

Empurrei ela de leve e ela riu.

N: Ao trabalho.

Passou seu braco pelo meu e saimos andando em direcao ao estudio.

Naquele dia eu descobri que o Ryan, que era o produtor da serie, queria me contratar pra formar parte do elenco e mal podia conter minha felicidade. Antes mesmo de sair do estudio ja tinha ligado pra metade de minha familia pra contar a novidade. O resto do elenco se mostrou muito contente por mim, assim como Naya. Ela me fez prometer que em breve nos reuniriamos em sua casa pra comemorar minha entrada pro grupo.

O mes passou rapidamente e logo chegou o dia da festa. Durante toda os dias todos me trataram super bem, e eu fiquei ainda mais proxima a Naya. Realmente seriamos as melhores amigas...

Cheguei um pouco tarde na festa, pois me atrasei escolhendo a roupa. Quando cheguei todos estavam muitos animados e a musica e o alcool ja rolavam soltos.

A: Oi Hemo, ainda bem que você chegou, a Naya estava entrando em depressao sem você aqui.

Amber disse e me puxou pra dentro. Assim que eu entrei, notei que Kevin e Jenna dancavam como loucos no meio da sala, cada um com uma garrafa de vodka na mao. Percebi que Lea e Dianna conversavam e riam animadamente de alguma piada contada por Cory. Vi que Harry fazia malabarismo com uns limoes e por ultimo, vi uma coisa que fez meu coracao apertar: Naya estava deitada no sofá, aparentemente triste... e era consolada por Mark que apoiava sua cabeça em seu colo e alisava seus cabelos.

Rapidamente passei pela sala em direcao do a cozinha... Bem, nao tao rapidamente, ja que aparentemente Naya me viu e me seguiu.

N: Hemo, que bom que chegou, ja estava morrendo de saudades.

Disse e me abraçou por tras, pois eu estava apoiada na pia de costas pra ela. Meu corpo todo endureceu com a ação. Meio chateada eu respondi.

H: Nao parecia que estava com saudades quando estava agora a pouco com Mark.

Como eu posso ter dito aquilo? Agora ela saberia que eu estava morrendo de ciumes. Espera ai... eu estava com ciumes?

N: Ah, pare... Mark so tava tentando me animar, porque quem deveria estar fazendo isso pareceu se esquecer da festa... alias, da festa que foi feita pra ela.

Disse isso e se afastou bruscamente de mim. A cozinha se tornou muito mais fria depois disso.

N: Você estava com ele ne? Por isso se atrasou...

H: Com ele quem Naya? Quanto você bebeu?

Falei e me aproximei tentando segurar ela.

N: Nem tanto, nao como eu ainda posso beber...

Se desviou de mim e saiu da cozinha em um segundo. E eu estava confusa... sera que ela se referia a Taylor? Quer dizer, eu pouco falei sobre ele nesses dias em que nos conheciamos. Decidi esquecer e voltar pra sala.

Quando adentrei novamente a sala, olhei para a suposta pista de danca e Naya estava dancando animadamente com Kevin.

Me peguei observando seus movimentos e so entao notei no macacao jeans que usava. Era ao mesmo tempo a coisa mais sexy e mais fofa que eu ja tinha visto, e comecei a babar um pouco nela sem perceber.

Foi quando Mark sentou do meu lado.

M: Ela é linda, nao é mesmo?

Engasguei um pouco com a bebida que havia acabado de pegar, mas respondi.

H: Sim, muito, a mais linda de todo esse lugar.

M: Heather eu vou ser bem direto, você gosta dela?

H: Claro que nao Mark, digo... foi a pessoa que melhor me recebeu e nos damos muito bem, mas so a vejo como amiga. Alem disso, eu sou hetero e tenho namorado.

M: Ainda bem Hemo, eu jurava que vocês tinham algo. É meio louco da minha parte, mas desde que você chegou ela nao sai do seu lado. Sei lá , eu sou queria ter certeza que nao iria atrapalhar algo se eu investisse nela.

H: Como assim?

M: Eu sou louco por ela desde o primeiro dia, mas nunca quis arriscar nada antes... bem, até agora.

Falando isso se levantou e deixou a garrafa na mesa, se aproximando de Naya. Tocou suas costas e ela virou pra ver quem era... e ele simplesmente a agarrou, a beijando com vontade.

Ela demorou um pouco a ceder, mas depois de me olhar nos olhos e sorrir ironicamente passou as maos em sua nuca e aprofundou o beijo.

Todos comecaram a gritar e aplaudir, exceto Lea, que se sentou no meu lado e segurou a minha mão.

L: Hemo, você esta se sentindo bem? Você esta tao palida... me diz que você tem costume de beber por favor... deixa pra la, vamos no banheiro.

Me puxou pelo braco e me tirou daquele inferno.

Quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro me aproximei do espelho e vi meu reflexo. Eu estava com os olhos aguados e meu peito doia.

L: Isso tem algo a ver com Mark e Naya, Hemo?

H: Porque sera que todos perguntam isso? Vocês nao veem que somos somente amigas?

L: Eu não sei se você sabe, mas a Nay... ela é bi.

H: Bi?

Um choque tomou conta do meu cérebro. Naya era bissexual? Porque ela nunca me disse nada, quer dizer... nos conhecíamos a pouco tempo, mas nos compartilhávamos muito segredos.

L: Eu acho que ela não te contou com medo da sua reação, Hemo. Medo de você se afastar dela. É só que eu conheço a Naya a mais tempo que os outros e eu vejo como ela olha pra você.

H: Que? Como ela me olha?

L: Olha, eu nao quero criar ilusoes nem nada, mas é que desde que você chegou ela nao liga pra mais ninguem, nem pra Dianna que era a pessoa mais proxima a ela, a própria Di veio fazer queixas a mim.

Disse e sorriu fracamente.

H: Mas porque ela nao fala comigo entao Lee?

L: Hemo você tem uma namorado que tem estado com você desde a sua infancia e ...

H: E o que Lea? Porque isso tem que ser tão complicado?

Respirei fundo e tentei colocar as ideias no lugar.

H: Lee, eu nao sei o que pensar disso tudo. Isso é uma surpresa pra mim, quer dizer eu nao tenho preconceito nem nada, mas somos amigas nao? E alem disso eu nunca fiquei com uma mulher.

L: Independente de qualquer coisa acredito que você precisa falar com ela o mais rapido possivel. Diga a ela sua opniao e escute o que ela tem a dizer, vocês parecem muito boas amigas, nao estraguem a amizade de vocês por um mal entendido.

H: Nao, Lea, eu não vou perguntar a ela, quero que ela seja capaz de me falar.

L: Ok, faca como achar melhor... eu so espero ter ajudado.

Ela sorriu e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta. Entao milhares de pensamentos invadiram minha mente. Será que Naya sentia algo alem de amizade por mim? Se sim, porque estava ficando com Mark? Porque ela nao me contou de uma vez? E eu poderia estar sentindo a mesma coisa por ela?

Voltei pra festa e reparei que os dois pombinhos estavam conversando no canto da sala. Assim que ela me viu o agarrou e o puxou para outro beijo. Definitivamente ela queria me provocar. Se ela pensa que eu nao vou revidar esta muito enganada.

Peguei outra garrafa e puxei Harry pra dancar. Nos dois eramos excelentes dancarinos, então fomos muito bem nas dancas, e eu fazia questao de me jogar bastante pra cima dele. No fundo eu sabia que era ridiculo o que eu estava fazendo e que Harry nao tinha nada a ver com isso, mas eu nao podia deixar ela ter vantagem sobre mim.

Passadas duas horas e muitas trocas de farpas depois, decidimos sentar e jogar verdade ou desafio, ideia do Kevin.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que, devido ao alto teor alcoolico do ambiente...

N: Manda a ver Bee, quero desafio.

Entao Kevin passou o olhar por todos na sala e parou em cima de mim. Eu simplesmente gelei.

K: Entao, andar com os dedinhos enroscados é fácil, Nay. Eu te desafio a enroscar a sua lingua com a da Hemo.

Todos gritaram agitados, menos obviamente Mark, Lea, ela e eu.

H: Vocês estao loucos, nos somos amigas, seria estranho.

Entao ela me assassinou com o olhar e eu poderia ter morrido naquele momento.

H: Quer dizer, somos duas mulheres, eu tenho namorado... nao seria correto...

Ela levantou irritada e correu pro banheiro batendo a porta.

Ninguem pareceu ter se incomodado, ou pelos menos fingiam muito bem, mas Lea fez um sinal, me pedindo pra ir atras dela.

Levantei devagar e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Chegando na porta consegui escutar sons de coisas caindo e conclui que ela estava atirando tudo no chao. Bati e gritei o nome dela.

H: Nay, abre essa porta, quero conversar com você.

N: Vai embora Heather, me deixe em paz.

H: Nay, você é minha melhor amiga, eu quero me desculpar eu so me expressei errado...

Entao ela abriu a porta e me puxou com tudo pra dentro. Bateu a porta e me pressionou nela.

N: Você acha errado duas mulheres se beijarem?

Falou e aproximou nossos rostos perigosamente.

H: Eu nao quis dizer isso, eu so...

Tentei falar mais ela me interrompeu com um beijo. Eu fui pega de surpresa e nao consegui reagir. Foi tudo muito rapido, mas eu consegui sentir o sabor e a maciez dos seus labios. Fechei os olhos pra me concentrar no beijo, mas ela se afastou lentamente. As duas estavamos ofegantes e depois de poucos segundos ela voltou a falar.

N: Você se sentiria estranha sabendo que outra mulher se excita quando você esta perto, ou ate mesmo quando pensa em você?

Disse e seu olhar era cheio de luxuria. Eu senti minha intimidade latejar depois dessa frase e so entao percebi o quanto eu estava excitada por ela... por Naya... pela minha melhor amiga... por uma mulher.

Eu nao conseguia reagir depois daquela confissao, entao eu acho que ela se chateou e se afastou de repente se apoiando na pia, onde horas atras eu fazia o mesmo.

H: Olha, eu aceito como você é Naya... e eu sinto muito nao ser igual a você...mas, eu so fiquei chateada porque você nao me contou.

N: Cai fora Heather!

H: O que?

N: Eu mandei você sair, qual parte você nao entendeu?

Ela se virou transtornada e seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto segurar o choro.

H: Mas, eu achei...

N: Por favor vai embora Hemo.

Ela suspirou exausta, passou por mim e segurou a porta aberta.

N: Eu sinto muito por ter te assustado, eu nao queria te desrespeitar, eu sei que você é hetero e tem um namorado... foi so que eu... enfim, de qualquer forma eu sou bi mesmo...e acho que pode dar certo com o Mark... eu so nao quero perder sua amizade.

Ela misturou tudo e falou de uma vez, se atrapalhando sozinha. Sendo sincera, nao me agradou nada a parte de Mark, mas o que eu queria dela? Eu tinha acabado de a rejeitar. O que me restava era sair dali e tentar entender meus sentimentos em relacao a ela. Era tudo muito confuso pra mim, mas apesar de ter negado, meu compotamento com ela me intrigava. Quando eu estava com ela tudo era diferente, eu so nao entendia o porque.

Me aproximei dela e carinhosamente a puxei pra um abraco.

H: Nao quero que nada mude entre a gente. Eu te adoro e nossa amizade é muito forte. Vamos superar aos poucos, juntas.

N: Obrigada, eu também gosto muito de você...até demais...

Ela falou tão baixo que eu não escutei. Percebi que ela sorria forçadamente e que não me olhava nos olhos.

H: Descansa essa noite e amanha, sem alcool, nos conversamos, ok?

N: Certo.

Nos afastamos e eu resolvi me despedir ali mesmo, nao estava mais aguentando aquela situacao incomoda. Eu sabia que ela nao estava sendo sincera comigo, mas eu acreditava que com calma ela me contaria tudo, aos poucos.

H: Adeus, Nay... boa noite.

N: Adeus , Hemo... boa noite.

E sem olhar pra tras, sai dali, voltei pra sala, onde todos ainda pareciam mais bebados do que antes, e sem me despedir de mais ninguem fui embora.

Definitivamente, essa era umas das piores noites da minha vida. Eu vi o sol aparecer e percebi que nao tinha pregado o olho nem um segundo. Toda a madrugada eu so conseguia pensar em uma coisa: ela. Eu tinha bebido razoavelmente, mas dificilmente eu ficava bebada, entao tudo estava guardado na minha mente. Toda a discussao, toda a confissao, mas o mais relevante: o beijo.

Eu nao conseguiu parar de repetir a cena diversas vezes em minha cabeça. Ja tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes meus dedos passaram por meus labios ao lembrar da sensacao dos labios dela em minha boca.

Sera que todas as mulheres beijavam bem assim, ou so ela?

Sera que ela lembraria de tudo que conversamos ou ela estava tao bebada a ponto de nao se lembrar de nada?

O que eu faria ou diria quando a encontrasse hoje?

Bom, tinha chegado a hora de levantar e ir pro trabalho, agora era esperar pra ver o que acontecia.

Cheguei no estudio um pouco atrasada e entrei na sala onde todos ja aqueciam a voz. Todos menos ela, onde ela estava?

H: Onde esta Naya?

D: Bom dia pra você também Heather.

Entao Lea deu uma cotovelada com forca na Dianna.

D: Ai, o que foi? Eu so estava brincando, afinal qualquer pessoa educada cumprimenta ao chegar a um local, certo?

H: Desculpa, Di você tem razao, é só que...

Lea nao deixou eu terminar, me puxou pra um canto e falou.

L: Ela ligou pra Di mais cedo, ela nao vem hoje. Diz que esta com uma ressaca daquelas. Nos inventamos uma desculpa pro Ryan.

H: Ela realmente bebeu muito ontem... nao sei se ela vai lembrar do que aconteceu.

L: O que aconteceu, Hemo?

H: Ela me beijou, Lee.

L: Sério?... E você correspondeu?

Eu abaixei a cabeça, completamente envergonhada.

L: Nao precisa ter vergonha de mim, Hemo... olha, vou te contar um segredo.

Ela olhou ao redor e se aproximou mais de mim.

L: Eu tenho um enorme tombo pela Dianna.

H: O que? Como assim?

L: Fala baixo, ninguém sabe... bom agora so você.

H: Mas porque você ta me contando isso?

L: Acho que você sabe o porque Hemo... vá ver ela hoje, peca um tempo pra você pensar e depois decida o que vai fazer.

H: Mas e você? Porque nao faz o mesmo?

L: E quem disse que eu nao ja fiz?

Piscou o olho, se afastou e foi sentar perto da Dianna, novamente.

Logo depois o Mark se aproximou.

M: Aconteceu algo ontem?

H: Do que você ta falando?

M:Você saiu sem falar com ninguem, depois de ficar trancada com ela no banheiro por um bom tempo, eu nao estava tao bebado assim.

H: Ela é sua namorada, porque nao pergunta a ela?

M: Eu perguntei, mas ela nao quis falar. Ela ficou estranha depois que saiu do banheiro.

Demorou alguns segundos e ele perguntou.

M: Você vai ver ela hoje?

H: Provavelmente sim, ela é minha melhor amiga, quero ver se esta bem ou se precisa de algo. Você deveria fazer o mesmo nao?

Sai e deixei ele sozinho, pensando.

O dia passou meio sem graça, sem ela ali nada fazia sentido. Entao no final das gravacoes, decidi ir visitar ela.

Cheguei na porta de sua casa e respirei fundo. Ainda nao sabia o que ia acontecer ali. E se ela nao quisesse mais falar comigo? E se ela nao se lembrasse de nada? De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu nao podia deixar ela sair da minha vida.

Toquei a campanhia e esperei, alguns segundos depois ela veio abrir a porta. Assim que me viu abriu um sorriso cansado e eu percebi que provavelmente ela também nao havia conseguido dormir.

N: Hemo, entao você veio... entra.

Entrei e ela fechou a porta atras de mim.

H: Você sabia que eu vinha?

N: A Dianna me avisou que provavelmente você viria.

H: A Lea deve ter falado com ela.

N: Você quer alguma coisa pra beber, ou comer? Pelo horario você deve ter vindo direto do estudio e nao deve ter parado pra jantar ainda.

H: Na verdade eu nao estou com fome... eu vim pra gente conversar.

N: Ok.

Ela respirou fundo e nos sentamos frente a frente no seu sofá.

H: Nay, você se lembra de tudo que aconteceu ontem?

N: Eu nao vou mentir Hemo, eu bebi muito e algumas partes da festa sao como borroes pra mim...

H: Ate onde você se lembra?

Eu nao sei o que passava comigo, eu devia estar feliz com a possibilidade dela nao se lembrar de nada, afinal nossa amizade ia continuar sendo a mesma, sem assuntos mal resolvidos e sem desconforto. Mas por outro lado me doia muito a possibilidade dela nao se lembrar de nada, e ate mesmo de ter se confudido com seus sentimentos em relacao a mim. E se ela so estava tao confusa quanto eu e nao sabia ao certo o que sentia?

N: Eu me lembro que eu estava dancando e Mark me beijou... acho que eu correspondi nao? Depois disso comecei a beber bastante e so me lembro de quando nos sentamos pra jogar alguma especie de jogo... e minha memoria vai ate esse ponto.

Senti uma pontada muito forte no peito. Como ela se lembrava de Mark ter a beijado e nao que ela me beijou? Sera que realmente nao foi nada importante pra ela?

N: Hemo, aconteceu algo que você queira me contar? Eu fiz algo ruim pra você?

H: Nao Naya, o que você poderia fazer ne? Aliás, você acaba de me lembrar que Mark estava muito preocupado hoje cedo, você devia ligar pra ele e dizer que esta bem, que so teve uma pequena perda de memoria, afinal vocês agora são um casal não?

N: Heather, eu nao...

Me levantei de uma vez e falei.

H: Bom, como eu ja vi que você esta bem, vou indo. Tenho que descansar bastante essa noite pra recompensar a que eu nao dormi ontem. Te desejo melhoras Nay.

Me inclinei pra lhe dar um abraco.

N: Você nao quer dormir aqui comigo? Você sabe que dorme bem quando estamos juntas. Eu posso cantar ate você cair no sono, se você quiser.

Apertou o abraço e eu me derreti. Ela tinha esse poder de me enlouquecer e me acalmar quase instantaneamente. Me beijou na bochecha e segurou minhas maos.

N: Promete que nunca vamos ficar brigadas? Que sempre vamos contar pra outra se algo estiver nos incomodando?

Respirei fundo e respondi.

H: Claro que sim Nay, eu nunca ia conseguir ficar longe de você, você é muito importante pra mim.

N: Entao, vamos jantar, tomar banho e depois ir pra cama?

Momentaneamente fiquei tensa com a mencao da palavra cama. Mas resolvi relaxar e esquecer essa confusao temporariamente, afinal antes de tudo, eramos melhores amigas.

Fizemos tudo e nos deitamos juntas. Alguns minutos depois resolvi tirar uma duvida que tinha aparecido na minha mente.

H: Você sabia que a Lea e a Di tem um rolo?

N: A Di me contou faz um tempo, algum problema?

H: Nao, imagina, na verdade eu admiro a coragem delas, e pra ser sincera acho que elas ficam bem juntas.

N: Hemo, ja que você tocou no assunto, eu quero te contar uma coisa... eu sou bi... nao te contei antes por medo de atrapalhar nossa amizade, nao sabia como você reagiria...e eu nao quero que você pense que eu vou te desrespeitar...

H: Relaxa Nay, eu sei que você nao faz mal a uma mosca...

Falei pra descontrair o ambiente. A sensação de saber a verdade por ela agora que estava sóbria era boa... mas por outro lado esperava que ela se lembrasse de ter me dito na noite anterior, porém a bebida não havia permitido.

H: Canta pra mim?

Olhei pra ela e ela sorriu. Imediatamente meu olhar caiu em sua boca.

N: Que musica você quer ouvir?

Disse e levou a mao tirando os fios de cabelo que estavam na frente do meu rosto. Depois comecou a fazer um cafune em mim.

H: Hoje eu nao quero escolher, você canta o que quiser.

Ela me olhou desconfiada e eu completei.

H: Quero que cante uma musica que mostre como você esta se sentindo agora.

N: Você sempre me surpreende, Hemo. Mas como eu adoro surpresas eu vou fazer o que você pediu.

E sem mais pestanejar comecou a cantar olhando nos meus olhos... a musica que ela escolheu nao podia ser mais perfeita: Mine, de Taylor Swit.

Eu nao consegui manter o seu olhar por muito tempo, entao fechei os olhos e apoiei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoco, sentindo seu aroma inebriante. Senti ela se arrepiar, mas logo ela passou seu braco em torno da minha cintura. Com a proximidade sentia seu coracao pular no peito e me perguntava se ela podia sentir que o mesmo acontecia com o meu... eu ainda nao sabia a gravidade daquela situacao, mas de uma coisa eu podia ter certeza: ela me atraia como ninguem fez antes, nem mesmo Taylor.

Taylor, que engracado. Meu namorado de tantos anos, mas que nao me fazia sentir como a menina que me tinha entre seus bracos naquele momento. Com o passar dos minutos senti que sua respiracao ficou leve e ergui o rosto com cuidado para encontrar seus olhos fechados e sua expressao serena. Ela era ainda mais bonita dormindo.

Entao comecei a tracar todos os detalhes do seu rosto, parando mais uma vez em seus labios. Uma forca que eu nao sei de onde vinha comecava a se apoderar de mim e eu senti uma vontade imensa de beijar ela. Sem conseguir me conter, aproximei minha boca da sua, rocando nossos labios. Senti minhas maos tremerem e resolvi me afastar.

H: O que foi isso Heather? Você tem um namorado...você sempre gostou de homens... ela é sua melhor amiga, droga.

Assustada comigo mesma resolvi dar a volta e fiquei de costas pra ela.

Instantaneamente senti seu corpo se aconchegar no meu e ela apertou seu braco em meu quadril. Eu conti um gemido, quando percebi que estavamos de conchinha e apesar de tudo me sentia muito confortavel naquela posicao com ela. Pouco a pouco o sono foi tomando conta e adormeci entre seus bracos.

Na manha seguinte, ela me despertou fazendo cosquinhas como sempre e eu resolvi esquecer todas as precupacoes por algum tempo e viver nossa amizade. Fomos trabalhar e depois daquele dia parecia que tudo voltava ao lugar de antes. O tempo passou e tres meses depois ela continuava com Mark, agora tinham algo mais concreto. Eu tentava conter meus ciumes mas ficava cada vez mais difícil. Minha relacao com Taylor ia de mal a pior e tinhamos dado um tempo separados para ver o que ocorria. Nos continuavamos muito amigas e com mais intimidade ainda. As vezes a pegava me observando atentamente, mas preferia achar que era coisa da minha mente.

Tudo parecia bem... parecia.

Estavamos no nosso trailer, em uma tarde, descansavamos depois do horario do almoço. Sim, agora dividíamos o trailer.

Ela estava com o notebook no colo e com as pernas esticadas por cima das minhas. Eu estava sentada e ela deitada. Eu mexia em meu celular.

Quando de repente...

N: Nao acredito... que garoto imbecil.

Ela esbravejou e retirou suas pernas de cima de mim, ficando sentada no sofá.

H: O que foi Nay?

N: O Mark está me traindo, Hemo. Olha isso.

Ela virou o notebook pra mim e eu vi fotos de Mark com uma garota saindo de um restaurante, de maos dadas, entrando em seu carro e apos isso se beijando no que parecia ser o estacionamento do seu predio.

H: Sinto muito Nay, eu sabia que ele era idiota mas nao a esse ponto. Quer dizer, quem trai Naya Rivera?

Ela explodiu em uma gargalhada gostosa e falou.

N: So você pra fazer uma piada em um momento desses, Hemo.

Ela continuou a rir e estranhando sua reacao perguntei.

H: Hey, você nao parace tao decepcionada com isso.

N: Pra ser sincera eu ja esperava por isso a algum tempo, alem disso Mark sempre foi assim mulherengo. Mas, acima de tudo ele é meu amigo... eu so fico chateada dele nao ser precavido e deixar ter sido visto, afinal agora vou ficar conhecida como chifruda pra toda a imprensa.

H: Ok, eu te entendo, mas como assim você ja esperava por isso?

N: É que... nos nunca transamos Hemo e pra um homem tres meses sem transar é uma eternidade... você sabe, eles pensam mas com a cabeca de baixo do que com a de cima.

Dessa vez quem riu fui eu.

H: Certo, eu te entendo, com Taylor acontecia algo muito parecido. Alem disso, ja tinhamos mais de tres meses sem transar.

N: Mas pra você deve ser mais complicado, ele foi seu namorado por muito tempo nao? Vocês tem muito mais intimidade do que Mark e eu.

H: Eu sei, so que ultimamente eu nao me sentia... com vontade de fazer sabe? Eu nao ficava excitada.

N: Mas como assim? Como um homem nao consegue satisfazer sua namorada? Ele deveria conhecer todos seus pontos frageis depois de tantos anos.

H: Eu acho que o problema nao estava nele Nay, e sim em mim.

N: Claro que nao Hemo, você é uma mulher maravilhosa em todos os sentidos, você pode deixar qualquer homem ou qualquer mulher loucos por você...

Foi nessa hora que resolvi me arriscar um pouco.

H: Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por outra pessoa Nay.

Ela ficou estatica, tirou o notebook do colo e se levantou andando em circulos.

N: Nossa, Hemo... eu conheco a pessoa?

H: Nao... quer dizer sim... affff eu nao sei ao certo.

N: Espera... certo, eu te entendo, nao quero que me conte se nao tiver certeza ainda.

Ela se sentou de novo e ficamos frente a frente no sofá. Nossas coxas se rocaram e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo inteiro. Depois de alguns minutos de ninguem dizer uma palavra, resolvi me ousar mais um pouco.

H: Nay, se eu te perguntar uma coisa, jura que nao vai rir de mim?

N: Depende do que seja Hemo.

Sorriu cinicamente e eu lhe dei um tapa na perna.

N: Esta bem, pode perguntar...

H: Como é a sensacao de ficar com uma mulher? Digo, como vocês fazem pra se satisfazer, afinal nenhuma das duas tem um...

N: Calma Hemo, claro que nao temos um pênis, mas isso é o que menos se necessita pra satisfazer uma mulher...

H: Mas com certeza nao deve ser a mesma coisa, Nay...

N: Você duvida?

H: Nao é isso, so que...

N: Quer que eu te mostre?

Eu engoli em seco e juro que estava tremendo dos pes a cabeca... Como assim ela queria me mostrar? Ela estava se oferendo pra me tocar, ou eu entendi errado? Parabéns Heather, era isso que você queria não?

H: Você está louca? Nos somos amigas, eu nao vou deixar você me tocar la, seria estranho.

N: E quem disse que eu preciso te tocar la pra te satisfazer?

Meu estomago revirou e eu senti meu seios comecarem a enrijecer de excitacao. Meu pai, o que essa mulher faz comigo?

H: Quer dizer que você pode me fazer gozar sem me tocar lá em nenhum momento?

N: Se você deixar, eu posso te mostrar que sim.

O clima esquentou totalmente e quando eu olhei nos seus olhos, percebi que nunca tinha os visto tao escuros. Ela estava tao excitada quanto eu e provavelmente eu irei me arrepender disso depois mas agora eu nao consegui me conter.

H: Se você prometer nao passar dos limites, tudo bem.

Entao ela se levantou e trancou a porta do trailer e parou em pe em minha frente.

N: Preciso que você fique deitada no sofa.

Eu concordei com a cabeca pois nenhuma som era capaz de sair de minha boca.

Assim que eu deitei ela se inclinou por cima de mim, e se deitou, largando todo seu peso sobre meu corpo. Seus seios se chocaram com os meus e seu quadril se roçou no meu. Juro que tive que me conter com todas as forcas para nao me esfregar nela e alcancar o extase total ali mesmo.

N: Hemo, pra fazer isso, eu vou ter que te beijar... você me permite?

Mais uma vez afirmei com a cabeca.

Entao ela se abaixou lentamente, encostando nossos narizes, acariciando o meu com o seu, bem levemente. Minha boca estava aberta, pois eu estava ofegando, entao ela tomou meus labios com os seus e poucos segundos depois senti sua lingua invadir minha boca. Minha intimidade latejou, e sem poder me conter passei meus bracos por suas costas e cheguei ate a sua bunda, a apertando e trazendo ela de encontro a mim, fazendo nossos sexos se rocarem por cima da roupa. Ela rapidamente levou suas maos ao meu quadril e depois as abaixou para minha saia de lider de torcida. Senti ela tirar o pano do caminho e entao segurei suas maos a fazendo parar.

H: Você prometeu que nao me tocaria lá, por favor.

Choraminguei de olhos fechados.

N: Relaxa, eu nao vou quebrar minha promessa, você confia em mim?

H: Mais do que em ninguém.

Entao soltei as maos delas e trouxe as minhas para seu rosto, e assim voltei a beijar ela com mais fome do que antes.

Ela terminou de levantar minha saia e separando nossos corpos um pouco, percebi que também levantava a dela. Logo depois colocou uma de suas coxas entre as minhas pernas e entao comecou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem, pressionado seu joelho em meu centro.

N: Você esta tao molhada Hemo...

H: Hummm, Nay... nao pare.

Entao ela chupou meu pescoco e eu gemi alto, levando minhas maos para seu quadril e ajudando no seus movimentos.

N: Quero que você se esfregue em mim, Hemo... como se estivesse dançando pra mim.

Eu nao precisei ouvir novamente, entao comecei a rebolar em suas cochas, elevando meu quadril de encontro a ela cada vez com mais forca.

Ela entao comecou a gemer no meu ouvido, com aquela voz rouca e sedosa que ela tinha. E eu sentia que nao dava mais, eu precisava mais do que aquilo.

Entao parei meus movimentos aos poucos e a fiz olhar nos meus olhos.

H: Eu nao estou aguentando mais Naya, eu quero que você me toque... eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim.

N: Mas Heather eu prometi que nao faria isso.

H: Foda se a promessa, eu quero te sentir por completo, eu quero ser toda sua.

Fui tomada pelo desejo e de uma vez me virei e inverti nossa posicoes. Agora eu estava em cima dela e ela mordia os labios com forca. Tentei manter o controle, ate que ela comecou a tocar os proprios seios na minha frente. E eu juro que era a imagem mais sexy que eu ja tinha visto na vida.

N: Você me excita tanto... eu estou louca por você.

H: Eu quero você toda pra mim.

Disse isso e retirei de uma so vez a minha blusa, a atirando em algum canto do trailer.

Ela ergueu seu tronco e tomou meu mamilo em sua boca.

N: Você é tão doce...e tem um sabor tao gostoso, princesa.

Ouvir ela me chamando de princesa foi a gota que faltava pra transbordar o copo.

Levei minha mao entre suas pernas, afastei sua calcinha e toquei sua intimidade. Ela estava tao molhada que meu dedo escorregou dentro dela com facilidade.

N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Hemo... mais, por favor.

Eu comecei a movimentar meus dedos, colocando e tirando eles devagar.

H: Você sempre foi minha Naya.

Comecei a investir com mais rapidez dentro dela e senti sua vagina apertar sobre meu dedos. Acariciei o seu clitoris em circulos e em poucos segundos depois ela gritou meu nome e eu senti uma grande quantidade de liquido em minha mao.

N: Heather, você é... maravilhosa. Eu te quero tanto.

Entao ela se levantou e me jogou de costas pro outro lado do sofá. Ela abriu minhas pernas e sem cerimonias rasgou minha calcinha a transformando em retalhos.

H: Nay, o que você fez? Como vou trabalhar assim?

N: Nao me importa, eu so quero sentir o seu sabor... eu vou te lamber ate a ultima gota de gozo sair de você.

Ela encaixou sua cabeca entre minha pernas e fechou a boca em cima de minha intimidade, fazendo com que um grito agudo escapasse da minha garganta. Eu comecei a delirar.

H: Isso... assim.

Logo senti sua lingua fazer movimentos giratorios em meu clitóris e percebi que estava perto do apice. Pelo visto ela também percebeu pois segundos depois sugou minha intimidade com forca, fazendo eu gozar uma, duas, tres... varias vezes em sua boca.

Eu apertei sua cabeca com forca entre minha pernas, e puxei seus cabelos de uma vez quando meus orgasmos multiplos chegaram. Como ela prometeu, ela me lambeu totalmente, limpando toda a minha intimidade coberta de gozo.

E entao minha cabeca comecou a rodar. Fechei os olhos com forca e de repente.

N: Hemo? Você esta bem? O que houve?

H: Como assim, Nay, o que aconteceu?

Olhei pra ela e pra mim e estávamos completamente vestidas. Eu simplesmente nao acredito que tudo isso foi fruto da minha imaginacao, como assim eu nao tinha nem sequer tocado nela? E o pior é que se eu nao tiver errada, minha calcinha deve estar encharcada.

N: Quem pergunta sou eu. Estava falando com você e de repente você estava em outro mundo. Se você nao queria que eu te mostrasse era so falar.

H: Mostrar o que?

N: Como uma mulher satisfaz a outra.

Pronto, era o que faltava, se eu realmente nao tinha tido um orgasmo real ele estava prestes a acontecer agora.

N: Deixa eu achar um video legal...

H: Desculpa Nay, mas melhor você me mostrar outra hora...

N: Ei, nao precisa ficar com vergonha de mim, ja te disse que eu nao vou te atacar nem nada.

H: Esse é o problema...

Falei baixo mas acho que ela ouviu.

N: O que?

H: Nada, acho melhor eu ir, minha cena comeca a ser gravada daqui a 5 minutos.

Me levantei correndo e abri a porta, mas antes de sair me virei pra ela e falei.

H: Ah e Naya... eu nao duvido que uma mulher possa satisfazer a outra melhor do que um homem faz... ainda mais se essa mulher for você.

Sorri e bati a porta, saindo correndo dali.

O dia passou e eu nao conseguia tirar aquele sonho da minha cabeça. Sabia que quando chegasse em casa, teria que ficar horas na banheira para ver se o calor ia embora e se o ardor entre as pernas passava.

Antes de ir embora Ryan queria ter uma reuniao comigo e com ela, algo sobre o futuro de nossas personagens na serie. Eu estava torcendo que ganhassemos mais participacoes nas musicas, principalmente Naya, que para mim tinha a voz mais linda de todas. Chegando la percebi que ela ja estava.

H: Oi Ryan, posso sentar?

Notei que Naya tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

R: Claro Hemo, estava te esperando pra te contar uma mudanca no roteiro de vcs. Bom, todos sabemos que Brittany e Santana sao melhores amigas e vivem juntas todo o tempo. E que boa parte disso se deve a grande amizade de vocês duas fora da tela. Bom, vocês devem saber que eu tenho recebido milhoes de cartas de fas"Brittana", me pedindo pra que vocês se tornem algo mais que amigas em um futuro proximo. Entao conversei com Naya e ela disse nao haver problema da parte dela... queria saber se posso contar com você?

Eu nao sabia o que dizer... agora eu iria fazer um casal com Naya na serie? Quer dizer, nao que eu estivesse me queixando mas ia ser muito mais dificil resistir a ela dessa forma. Alem disso, eu nao sabia ao certo o que eu estava sentindo... se era curiosidade ou se eu realmente estava apaixonada por ela... bom, isso me ajudaria a descobrir nao?

H: Por mim nao ha problema Ryan... somos melhores amigas e temos confianca o suficiente, nao Nay?

Olhei pra ela sorrindo e o panico que antes estavam presentes nos seus olhos desapareceu.

R: Ok, meninas. Nossa reuniao termina aqui. Semana que vem vocês recebem os novos roteiros. Obrigado, pelo profissionalismo.

Levantei rapidamente e sai da sala, dando um breve adeus a Ryan. Esperava Naya sair.

N: Hey Hemo, o que houve?

H: Nada, so te esperava para sairmos juntas do estudio.

N: Tem certeza? Parece que você ficou assustada com a noticia.

H: O que? Nao, é só que eu tenho um pouco de medo...

N: De que exatamente Hemo?

H: Sei la, de tudo isso atrapalhar nossa amizade... nao sei, eu nao ia conseguir ficar diferente com vc.

N: Esquece isso Hemo... nada nunca vai separar a gente, nossa amizade é forte, ok?

Ela levantou meu rosto pelo queixo e minhas pernas falharam. Ela me olhou nos olhos e falou...

N: Eu te amo ouviu? E nada e nem ninguem vai mudar isso. Você minha é melhor amiga.

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e eu so a puxei pra um abraco. Ouvir aquelas palavras delas e nao saber o real significado era aterrorizante mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

H: Eu também te amo Nay, você é a melhor amiga do mundo.

Nos abracamos por alguns minutos e eu tive uma ideia. Eu sabia que ia ser uma tortura mas depois de tudo eu so queria passar mais tempo com ela.

H: Nay, chega de chorar. Que tal comemorarmos nossa linda amizade com uma noite de pijamas? So nos duas, uma cama, uma tv e varios filmes e guloseimas?

N: Nao vai dar... eu combinei de conversar com o Mark essa noite... precisamos resolver nosso relacionamento de uma vez por todas, nao podemos ficar nos machucando como estavamos. Mas eu prometo que amanha eu passo o dia inteiro com você e dormimos juntas, o que acha?

H: Ah ok, tudo bem entao. Espero que vocês se acertem...

Nao podia esconder minha cara de decepcao.

Logo depois disso fomos juntas ate a garagem e nos despedimos. Cheguei em casa estressada e com muito, mais muito ciumes. Eu nao acredito que ela ainda ia tentar levar o lance com o Mark a frente. Estava concentrada nisso quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Desci e me surpreendi em encontrar aquela pessoa ali.

T: Oi Heather, posso entrar?

H: O que faz aqui Taylor?

T: Precisamos conversar, nao acho que terminar por telefone foi a melhor solucao pra gente;

H: Tay eu sei que você tem razao... mas nao da pra ter essa conversa outro dia? Hoje o meu dia foi um pouco cheio.

Falei fechando a porta e me jogando no sofa.

T: Ei, eu posso fazer algo pra ajudar?

H: Já que você perguntou, pode sim. Pega a garrafa de Whisky que esta no armario da cozinha e tras aqui, junto com um copo.

T: Pode deixar.

E assim ele trouxe a garrafa, nos bebemos juntos e depois de muitas gargalhadas nos dormimos juntos. Sim, dormimos e nao, nao fizemos sexo. Acordei no outro dia com uma leve ressaca e desci pra cozinha pra tomar um remedio. Quando olhei pro relogio, ja eram duas da tarde. Nossa, quanto eu bebi? Foi entao que eu ouvi a campainha soar.

Andei sonolenta ate a porta e abri sem olhar quem era. Entao me deparei com ela... vestida com roupa de malhar e com sua cadelinha no colo. Meu corpo aos poucos comecou a despertar.

N: Nao me diga que eu te acordei?

H: Na verdade nao, mas quase.

Ela entrou e colocou Lucy no chao.

N: Isso sao horas, senhorita Morris? Nao me diga que esqueceu que eu vinha passar o dia com você?

H: Nay, na verdade eu meio que...

Quando eu ia acabar de falar eu escutei passos descendo as escadas. Nao... isso nao podia estar acontecendo.

T: Bom dia amor... Oh, oi Naya, como vai?

Eu olhei pra ela com um olhar de desculpas e reparei que ela soltou a coleira de Lucy, sem nem perceber. Era impressao minha ou suas maos estavam tremendo? Sera que ela estava com ciumes de mim?

Sai do meu devaneio quando ouvi o latido fino de Lucy, que tinha partido pra cima de Tay.

N: Oi Taylor, muito bem e você? Desculpe o incomodo, Heather nao me disse que você estaria aqui hoje durante o dia. Fico feliz que tenham voltado, formam um bonito casal juntos.

Parou um minuto e respirou fundo.

N: Ah e me desculpe por Lucy, ela geralmente nao gosta de estranhos. Bem acho que vou indo, conversamos depois Heather.

Dito isso se aproximou e pegou Lucy no colo novamente, se dirigindo a porta.

H: Espera Nay, eu te levo ate a porta...

Saimos e eu bati a porta antes de alcancar ela ja perto do seu carro.

N: Deixa eu ir embora Hemo, tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

H: Mentira, você vinha passar o dia comigo... para com isso Nay, deixa eu te explicar.

N: Você nao me deve satisfacao alguma, você voltou com seu namorado e ele esta te esperando, entao acho melhor você entrar e parar de perder o seu tempo comigo.

Colocou Lucy no banco de tras e entrou no carro, ligando ele. Eu rapidamente tentei entrar também mas ela havia travado as portas. Entao parei na frente dele.

H: Você nao vai embora antes de falar comigo, desliga o carro, Rivera.

N: Sai da frente Heather, deixa eu ir embora.

H: Destrava essa porra agora ou eu juro que quebro esses vidros.

Falei no desespero e ri mentalmente, como eu ia quebrar eles?

Ela destravou as portas e eu entrei desligando o carro.

H: Agora me escuta ok?

Ela cruzou os bracos e fez bico. Juro que se a situacao nao fosse essa a agarraria e tiraria seu bico com beijos. Mas eu precisa contar a ela o que tinha acontecido... ou melhor, o que nao tinha acontecido entre mim e Taylor. E também todo o resto... eu so queria ser sincera com ela.

H: Quando eu cheguei em casa ontem, eu estava muito estressada...

N: Porque? Porque agora você vai ter que me beijar na serie, e porque eu sou uma mulher?

H: Claro que nao idiota, deixa eu terminar.

N: Eu pensei que você tinha gostado do beijo que eu te dei naquele dia na festa.

H: O que? Entao você se lembra de tudo? Puta que pariu Naya, porque mentiu pra mim?

Dei um soco no volante e a buzina tocou a assustando. Ela desviou o olhar e mirou a janela.

N: Eu estava com vergonha e pensei que você ficaria com raiva de mim.

H: Olha pra mim, droga... você ainda nao percebeu?

Ela instataneamente me olhou e perguntou.

N: Percebi o que ?

H: Eu voltei irritada ontem porque você falou que ia sair com o Mark, eu pensei que vocês iam acabar voltando e vim pra casa morrendo de ciumes.

Ela arregalou os olhos e eu continuei.

H: Desde aquele maldito beijo, eu nao paro de pensar em você e é horrível porque eu nunca me atrai por nenhuma garota e nao sei que porra esta acontecendo comigo. Entao eu nao aceito que eu possa ser gay, mas quando eu lembro de você e de todos esses sentimentos eu desisto... e alem disso eu nao tive nada com o Taylor desde o dia que eu te conheci, porque eu simplesmente nao consigo.

Respirei fundo e segui falando.

H: Quando eu cheguei ontem eu so queria esquecer que você tava com o Mark e que eu tava sozinha aqui e ai o Taylor apareceu querendo conversar sobre a gente. Eu disse a ele que estava sem saco e pedi pra ele abrir um whisky pra gente. Bebemos a noite toda e eu so sabia contar as nossas aventuras no set, eu so falava em você mas ele estava tao bebado que nem deve ter mal interpretado. Entao eu levei ele pra cima e fiz uma parede de almofadas entre a gente pra conseguir dormir do lado dele. Você sabe o que é isso? Nao conseguir dormir direito do lado de uma cara que foi seu namorado por 5 anos? Caralho Naya o que você fez comigo?

Comecei a chorar depois do desabafo e ela nem sequer respirava. Depois de alguns minutos senti suas maos em meus cabelos.

N: Bom saber que eu nao sou a unica a sentir coisas por você...

Eu tinha escutado direito? Ela também gostava de mim? O que significava essas coisas? Entao Lea estava certa sobre a gente?

H: O que você quer dizer?

Levantei a cabeça e ela se aproximou mais de mim.

N: Que eu estou apaixonada por você Hemo... desde o dia que eu te conheci.

Milhoes de borboletas voaram pelo meu estomago e eu nao sabia se eu sorria ou chorava... eu so queria dizer a ela que eu me sentia da mesma forma mas ela me interrompeu.

N: Nao quero que você se sinta pressionada a dizer o mesmo agora. Quero que vc descubra com o tempo, aos poucos. Ja passei por isso e sei que nao é facil aceitar os sentimentos por alguem do mesmo sexo... eu estou disposta a te esperar quanto tempo for preciso.

Eu sorri tao abertamente que minha boca doeu. Como ela podia ser tao perfeita assim? Mas, entao minha mente me alertou de algo.

H: Entao você nao voltou com o Mark?

N: Obvio que nao. Como você ainda pode pensar nisso? Eu so quero você Hemo.

Pra mim foi o suficiente, entao finalmente pela primeira vez tomei a atitude, agarrei sua nuca e a puxei pra um beijo. Sentir seus labios tao doces e tao macios me fez pensar se talvez eu estivesse sonhando de novo. Entao eu me separei rapidamente pra olhar o seu rosto que agora estava um pouco corado.

N: O que foi, algum problema?

H: Eu so queria ter certeza de que nao estava sonhando.

Ela riu, mordendo a lingua daquela forma fofa.

N: Vem aqui.

Trouxe meu rosto em direcao ao seu novamente e nossos labios voltaram a se encontrar. Dessa vez sem interrupcoes, levei minha lingua a sua boca e saboreei todo o seu sabor. Minhas pernas tremiam de excitacao mas o ar foi ficando escasso, entao nos separamos lentamente, nao sem antes ela sugar meu labio inferior entre sua boca.

H: O que vamos fazer agora Nay?

N: Deixar acontecer? Sei la, eu so quero você comigo de alguma forma.

Falou e me deu um selinho.

H: Ok, saiba que o desejo reciproco.

Rimos e ela falou.

N: Acho melhor eu ir... você tem que entrar e resolver as coisas com ele.

H: Mesmo sem querer que eu te diga agora, eu sinto a necessidade de deixar você saber que eu te quero tanto como você me quer.

Ela sorriu pra mim e eu completei.

H: Você sabe que eu nao vou voltar com ele ne? Alias a essas horas ele ja deve estar desconfiando da minha demora aqui.

N: Certo, quando ele for embora você me liga?

H: Nao precisa ficar preocupada, ele nao vai fazer nada comigo. Mas de qualquer forma eu te ligo quando ele for... quem sabe você nao volta e fazemos o que tinhamos programado pra hoje, pode ser?

N: Ok, fico mais tranquila assim... e sobre nossos planos, claro que podemos cumprir eles.

Me aproximei de novo e rocei nossos narizes, antes de encostar novamente nossos labios.

H: Seus...labios...sao os mais... gostosos que eu ja provei.

Ela me mordeu e levou suas maos pras minhas coxas, arranhando levemente. Me arrepiei rapidamente mas Lucy latiu assustando a gente.

N: Agora sim eu posso ir, te vejo mais tarde?

H: Pode contar com isso.

Pisquei o olho e sai do carro, mandando um beijo no ar pra ela. So entao percebi que as janelas do carro estavam abertas. Sera que o Taylor tinha visto nossos beijos? Preferi acreditar que nao e entrei em casa.

Ele estava no sofa e se levantou rapidamente quando eu entrei na sala.

T: Ate que enfim, pensei que ia passar todo o dia la fora com ela.

H: Estavamos apenas conversando.

T: Heather eu namorei com você por 5 anos e você acha que eu nao sei quando você esta mentindo?

H: O que você quer dizer com isso?

T: Que eu me recuso a acreditar que você me trocou por outra mulher...

Ele se alterou e se aproximou de mim, eu recuei uns passos...

H: Como você tem tanta certeza disso? Naya é minha amiga, ficou louco?

T: Então você vai me dizer que ela te agarrou e te obrigou a beijar ela a 5 minutos atras, dentro do carro?

Eu fiquei mais branca do que já era com essa declaracao. Entao ele tinha visto tudo? Agora sim eu estava fudida...

H: Ok, nos beijamos mas...

T: A quanto tempo Heather?

H: O que?

T: A quanto tempo você vem me enganando com ela? A quanto tempo vocês vem se esfregando e se chupando nas minhas costas? A quanto tempo essa puta te roubou de mim?

Agora eu so sentia o ardor na minha mao depois que ela encontrou o rosto dele.

H: Nunca mais fale dela dessa forma... ela é a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu conheco e uma pessoa muito melhor do que você ja foi... ela sempre esteve do meu lado quando você nao estava.

T: Excelente, agora você vai me dizer que esta apaixonada por ela?

H: Como você adivinhou?

Falei ironicamente e esperei sua reacao. Ele respirou fundo e se sentou novamente, se acalmando um pouco.

T: Nao posso acreditar Heather, ficamos juntos por tanto tempo e você nunca mostrou interesse por mais ninguem. Varios homens davam em cima de você mas você sempre foi fiel a mim. Entao chega uma mulher e você me troca tao facilmente...algo esta errado. Você nao é gay, so esta confusa... so tem curiosidade... isso é só uma experiencia... você me ama e vai voltar comigo.

Eu nao posso negar que senti pena dele. Apesar de tudo ele sempre tinha sido meu amigo e eu podia entender a dor dele. Mas o problema era esse, ele era so meu amigo... eu nao tinha mais desejos amorosos em relacao a ele.

H: Tay, escuta... eu ainda te amo... como amigo, mas agora eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Naya. Nunca vou me esquecer do que tivemos e você sempre sera importante pra mim, mas é com ela que eu quero estar agora...

T: Eu ja entendi, me desculpe... mas é que ta sendo complicado de digerir.

H: Eu sei e te perdoo mas por favor nunca mais falte ao respeito com ela novamente, ela nao merece isso sabe? Ela nunca falou mal de você, mesmo eu contando as estupidezes que você fazia comigo.

T: Ela parece ser realmente unica. Você tem sorte, ela é linda e quente.

Nos rimos e eu sentei do lado dele no sofá. O abracei forte e susurrei no seu ouvido.

H: Obrigada pelos bons momentos. Você ja me fez muito feliz...

T: Quem agradece sou eu...

Choramos juntos por algum tempo e depois nos levantamos.

T: Chegou a hora de me despedir e ir embora...

H: Espera, eu quero te explicar so mais uma coisa... em nenhum momento trai você. Os beijos que você viu foram os primeiros que nos trocamos (tecnicamente) e somente hoje admitimos que nos gostamos.

T: Fico mais aliviado de saber disso.

H: E so mais um pedido, Tay... você pode por favor guardar esse segredo por enquanto? Nao quero que minha familia descubra tudo assim...

T: Quanto a isso nao se preocupe, eu prometo nao dizer nada a eles se voce me prometer algo em troca.

H: O que você quiser...

T: Seja feliz com ela... porque é obvio que você ama ela... bem, ela parece te amar também mas se ela te machucar e você ainda me quiser... me procure, e eu estarei la pra te consolar e acabar com ela se ela te magoar.

O abracei, o ajudei a juntar suas poucas coisas que tinha na casa e o dei adeus. Logo que ele se foi me apressei a ligar pra Naya. No primeiro toque ela atendeu.

H: Nossa, você nao brincou em dizer que ia ficar preocupada comigo hein?

N: Hemo, nem brinque. Como foi tudo?

H: No inicio ele surtou mas depois do tapa que eu dei nele se acalmou um pouco.

N: O que? Ele nao tocou em você ne?

H: Claro que nao, mas Nay...

N: O que Hemo? Não me diga que ele te agarrou e te obrigou a...

Ri bem alto e tive que tirar o telefone de perto da boca ou ia deixar ela surda.

H: Claro que nao Nay... eu so ia dizer que ele sabe de nos.

N: Como ele descobriu?

H: Ele viu a gente se beijando, as janelas do carro estavam abertas.

N: Oh Hemo, me desculpe, mas é que eu estava tao concentrada no seu beijo que eu me esqueci de fechar.

H: Como você consegue ser tao fofa sempre? Você faz de proposito pra me seduzir não é?

N: Claro que nao, você nao sabe do que sou capaz de fazer pra seduzir...isso nao foi nada.

H: Para Nay, você vai me deixar louca... você vem ficar comigo?

N: Nao precisa chamar duas vezes, vou estar ai em um instante, amor...

Quando eu ouvi isso quase o celular cai da minha mao... meu coracao acelerou e eu respirei forte.

N: Hemo você esta ai?

H: Repete?

N: O que?

H: Como você me chamou...

N: Amor?

H: Ai Nay, venha rápido por favor...

N: Vou correr ate ai, mas deixa eu desligar... nao quero bater o carro.

H: Certo bebe, te espero...adeus.

Desliguei com um sorriso bobo no rosto e corri ligando pra Ashley.

A: Oi Hemo, lembrou da minha existência foi?

H: Deixa de exagero, que dia você volta?

A: Acho que amanha, porque?

H: Tenho que te contar as novidades mas so amanha entao...

A: Nada disso, você ligou agora fale, vadia...

H: Ash, você nao vai acreditar...

A: Nao me diga que você voltou com Taylor porque eu...

H: Nao idiota, deixa eu falar... eu to enrolada mas nao é com o Tay nao...

A: Opa, e com quem entao?

H: Se eu te falar jura que nao vai gritar?

A: Obvio, você acha que eu sou uma crianca?

H: Ok, entao... eu to ficando com a Naya...

A: O que? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eu sabia porra...

Tive que tirar o celular do ouvido ou iria ficar surda. Droga, eu pedi pra ela nao gritar.

A: Espera um pouco.

Fiquei na linha e ouvi ela falando com outra pessoa.

A: Brittany? Oi amiga...entao, se prepare pra me pagar aquela grana porque eu acabo de ganhar a nossa aposta...

Como assim? Ela tinha apostado com uma das dancarinas do elenco q também era nossa amiga que eu e a Naya ia se pegar? Nao acredito nisso.

A: Certo, pode continuar.

H: Eu nao creio que você apostou com a Brittany que eu ia ficar com a Naya, Ashley.

A: Você sabe que eu adoro ganhar dinheiro facil...

H: Entao ela apostou que nao ficariamos juntas?

A: Claro que nao... apostamos a mesma coisa so que eu falei que dentro de um mes depois de terminar com o Taylor... ela achou que levaria mais tempo.

H: Vocês nao prestam mesmo.

A: Entao me conta, como ela é na cama? Fazer com mulher é melhor do que com homem?

H: Você ta louca, nos comecamos a ficar hoje. O que você acha que eu sou?

A: Desculpa vai, é que a garota é quente, eu so tinha curiosidade...

H: Pois pode ir tirando o olho da minha garota...

A: Mas ja esta assim?

H: Juro que vou bater na sua cara...

A: Ta bem, espera, so mais uma coisa...

H: Diz de uma vez, vaca...

A: Vamos apostar?

H: Apostar o que sua louca?

A: Que ate essa semana acabar você ja vai ter usado e abusado do corpo quente de sua garota...

Antes que eu pudesse gritar com ela escutei o barulho do outro lado da linha. Resolvi desconsiderar Ashley e corri pra tomar um banho daqueles, depois de arrumar um pouco a casa. Sai do banho e nao sabia que roupa colocar entao optei por uma camisola de seda, azul e curta. Preferi ficar sem maquiagem e deixei o cabelo solto. Coloquei pouco perfume e passei hidrante no corpo. Desci e liguei a tv, procurando algo bom. Logo depois tocaram a porta.

Quando abri acho q meu queixo caiu. Naya estava linda vestida com um jeans, uma blusa rosa e sapatilhas na mesma cor. Seu cabelo estava parcialmente preso, mas a maioria das mechas caiam sobre seus ombros.

H: Você esta linda.

N: Nao tanto como você...

Eu corei e me soquei mentalmente por nao ter optado por uma roupa simples também, nem era tao tarde assim... ela ia pensar que eu queria levar ela pra cama... o que nao era de total mentira.

H: Você demorou, estava com saudades...

Ela entrou e fechou a porta, deixando a mochila que trouxe nas costas no chao. Enlacou minha cintura com seus bracos e falou.

N: Estava louca de vontade de te beijar de novo, agora que eu sei a sensacao, nao quero mais parar.

H: E o que ta esperando pra comecar?

Sorri e passei os bracos em seu pescoco, colando nossos corpos. Ela nao perdeu tempo e me beijou com voracidade, abrindo minha boca com sua lingua. Enfiei as maos em seu cabelo tirando a presilha que os prendia. Ela desceu as maos ate minha bunda e me apertou contra ela. Nao aguentei por muito tempo e me afastei com um gemido.

N: Se você queria me deixar louca com essa camisola você conseguiu... me desculpa se eu te assustei mas o efeito que você tem em mim...eu nao consigo me controlar com você por perto.

H: Quem pede desculpas sou eu, eu nao queria que você pensasse que eu sou uma oferecida, eu so pensei em ficar confortavel...mas se você quiser eu troco...

N: Hey, você nunca foi oferecida, nao diga mais isso. Eu so sou fraca pra você...

Rimos e entao resolvemos comecar a nossa noite.

Preparei pipoca e a Nay subiu pra se trocar... ela tambem desceu vestida pra dormir... com um pijama super infantil que ela tinha. Foi a coisa mas pura do mundo e mesmo assim ela continuava muito quente vestindo aquilo.

Nos sentamos no sofa abracadas e assistimos uma maratona de Harry Potter, sempre trocando beijos e caricias. Em determinado momento ela se jogou no meu colo como um bebe manhoso e enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoco, me fazendo arrepiar.

N: Eu ja disse que adoro seu cheiro?

H: Mas eu passei tao pouco perfume hoje Nay.

N: Eu falei seu cheiro e nao seu perfume, tonta...

Chupou minha carne devagar...

N: E o que dizer do seu gosto... Hemo, você me deixa louca.

Entao senti sua lingua correr minha pele lentamente.

H: Nay, se você nao parar agora eu nao vou conseguir me controlar...

Ela entao cravou os dentes na minha orelha.

N: Eu nao quero que voce se controle... quero que faca comigo o que tem vontade. Ergueu seu corpo e sentou no meu colo. Ela era tao pequena e leve mas ao mesmo tempo tao excitante.

H: Voce nao tem ideia no que eu penso em fazer com você...

N: Entao eu quero que você me mostre.

Pegou minhas maos e as levou aos seus peitos.

H: Nay, tem certeza que quer isso aqui e agora? Eu pretendia te dar uma noite especial... com jantar, flores e velas... nao assim no meu sofá na sala...

Ela segurou meu rosto e juntou nossas testas.

N: Eu nao me importo onde seja ou como seja Hemo... eu so quero que seja com você... pra mim isso basta.

Eu gemi com aquilo e resolvi me deixar levar pelo menos uma vez... resistir a Naya era impossivel de qualquer forma mesmo.

Abri os primeiros botoes de seu pijama e enfiei minha mao dentro dele. Mordi o labio ao perceber que ela estava sem sutia. Logo enchi minhas maos com seus seios e apertei sei mamilos enrijecidos. Ela gemeu em meu ouvido e eu senti uma onda de lubrificacao descer por minha intimidade.

H: Como voce faz isso, boneca? Como sua voz pode ser tao sexy, hein?

Capturei seus labios e os mordi com forca.

N: Pois se acostume com ela, porque da forma como eu te desejo, você vai ouvi la muito ainda.

Nesse momento eu senti algo molhado encostar em minha barriga. Entao percebi que ela estava tao molhada que sua excitacao ja havia passado por sua roupa.

H: Bebê... voce esta tao pronta pra mim...

Ela se esfregou contra o meu colo e gemeu alto.

N: Eu estive desde o dia que te encontrei...

E ai me bateu um desespero. Eu nunca tinha ficado com uma mulher antes e eu realmente queria satisfaze la...

H: Amor...

Ela abaixou as alcas da minha camisola e lambeu meu pescoco.

N: Diz, princesa.

H: Me desculpa por interromper nosso momento assim, mas eu tenho que te perguntar... o que eu preciso fazer pra te dar prazer?

Ela deixou meu pescoco com uma mordida e olhou nos meus olhos sorrindo. As covinhas perfeitas aparecendo.

N: Voce nao precisa fazer nada a nao ser existir Hemo... so de te ver eu fico muito excitada...

Ela rebolou e gemeu novamente.

N: Eu poderia chegar so com voce olhando pra mim, amor... esquece isso e deixa eu te mostrar como eu me sinto perto de você.

Ela se levantou de cima de mim e me puxando pela cintura, me deixou sentada na borda do sofá. Se abaixou entre minhas pernas e se ajoelhou ali. Minha mente nao parava de trabalhar, imaginando o que aconteceria a seguir.

N: Antes de qualquer coisa eu so queria dizer que realmente nunca fui apaixonada por ninguem assim como sou por você, Hemo. E que saber que você sente o mesmo me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. E eu quero muito que vc seja minha namorada a partir de agora... voce aceita?

Eu ainda nao sei como ela consegue ser cada vez mais perfeita...

H: Voce ainda duvida disso?

Sorri e puchei suas bochecas selando nossas bocas. Ela logo pousou suas maos em minhas coxas, arranhando de leve e eu me separei ofegando novamente.

H: Ainda tento entender como voce muda de atitude tao rapido.

Rimos juntas e ela abaixou sua boca para o meu colo. Logo senti seus olhos nos meus seios e depois seus dedos desatando meu sutian nas minhas costas. Segundos depois sua boca fechou em meu mamilo, sugando com forca.

H: Ohhhhhhhh, bebê... isso é tão bom.

Ela mudou de lado e agora lambia meu outro mamilo.

N: Eles sao tao perfeitos... cabem completamente em minha boca.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem ao escutar suas palavras e a puxei pelo cabelo, a beijando com forca. Logo nossas linguas se enroscaram e senti ela sugando a minha. Minha vagina latejava, ansiando sua lingua no lugar onde mais eu precisava. So de imaginar aqueles labios inchados me chupando eu ja estava prestes a gozar.

N: Princesa... encosta os ombros no sofá e abre as pernas pra mim?

Nessa hora eu quase desmaiei, mas me contive e fiz o que ela pediu... o coracao acelerado pela antecipacao.

Ela baixou o rosto sobre a minha barriga, distribuindo beijos molhados por todos os lados. Depois enfiou a lingua em meu umbigo, fazendo com que minhas maos agarrassem sua cabeca a pressionando pra baixo. Eu nao aguentava mais esperar...

H: Nay, por favor... eu preciso...

N: Precisa de que Hemo? Diz pra mim?

Ela levantou meus quadris e puxou minha camisola pelas pernas, me deixando somente de calcinha agora. Depois deixou um beijo em minha intimidade ainda por cima da roupa e eu sentia que podia chegar a qualquer momento.

H: Eu nao consigo aguentar mais...

N: Basta me pedir, princesa...

Retirou minha calcinha e cheirou antes de jogar ela longe...

N: Sua essencia... é simplesmente incrivel.

H: Puta que pariu Naya... me chupa de uma vez...

Eu gritei e ergui meu quadris em direcao ao seu rosto. Foi quando eu senti sua lingua quente e molhada em meu centro.

H: Caralho...

N: Seu sabor é tão gostoso...porra.

Sua lingua subia e descia em meu clitoris, cada vez mais rapido e eu sentia que ia explodir a qualquer hora. Ela entao enfiou dois dedos em mim e comecou a sugar a minha intimidade com vontade. Segurei seus cabelos e puxei sua cabeca com forca contra mim.

N: Venha pra mim, Heath...

Entao, com uma ultima estocada eu gritei seu nome tao alto que acho q toda a cidade ouviu. Meu corpo tremeu por completo e eu pensei que eu ia desfalecer a qualquer momento. Senti um fluxo de liquido escorrer do meu interior e vi ela engolir ate a ultima gota. Quando eu pensei em relaxar pra conseguir respirar um pouco, senti mais dois dedos entrando em mim, juntamente com sua lingua.

H: Naya, o que você esta fazendo?

Com sua mao livre ela bateu forte em minha bunda e depois levou seus dedos a minha boca, fazendo eu chupa los. Sentir meu próprio sabor era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, me fazia ainda com mais vontade de provar ela

N: A sensacao de ter voce é tão maravilhosa, Heather... eu quero que voce cavalgue em minha boca...

H: O que? Como assim?

Eu abri meus olhos espantada e minha mente se deparou com a imagem mais erotica do mundo. Naya agachada na minha frente, com a boca em minha intimidade, me encarando diretamente e fazendo aqueles sons de succao. Entao sem pensar mais em nada e tomada pelo tesao, empurrei sua cabeca longe e me levantei, passando por cima dela e virando pra encarar ela de frente. Ela virou seu corpo, ficando de costas pro sofá e deitou a cabeca na borda...esperando que eu montasse nela. Sem aguentar mais todo aquele tesao, me dirigi ate ela e me posicionei em cima de sua cabeca.

N: Eu quero que você venha em minha boca outra vez...mas dessa vez mais forte do que antes.

Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir, entao me sentei em sua boca e senti sua lingua me invadindo. Nao me contive por muito tempo e me apoiei no encosto do sofa pra esfregar minha vagina em seu rosto. Ela me segurou, apertando minha bunda e se ainda fosse possivel, me puxando mais de encontro a ela. Minutos depois senti uma enorme sensacao de alivio, quando cheguei...jorrando em sua boca.

Meu tesao era tanto que nem me assustei de, pela primeira vez, ejacular na minha vida. Sem conseguir me manter em pe, me sentei em seu colo, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoco.

Depois de varios minutos tentando recuperar a respiracao, finalmente levantei o olhar pra poder olhar sua cara. E a unica coisa que eu sentia agora era vergonha.

Sua boca estava vermelha e inchada e seu rosto coberto por meus fluidos.

H: Oh meu pai, amor me desculpe... estou morrendo de vergonha agora.

Falei tentando limpar o seu rosto com as minhas maos. Porem ela rapidamente as segurou e as abaixou para o seu colo.

N: Hey, vergonha de que? Foi a coisa mais sexy que eu ja vi...


	2. Capítulo 2

H: Mas eu te sujei toda amor, como isso pode ser sexy?

Ela se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

N: Ouvir você gritando meu nome enquanto se derrama em mim e saber que eu fiz você sentir isso... nao existe nada mais sensual...

E somente com a sensacao do seu nariz tocando minha orelha e de sua respiracao em meu pescoco, eu acendi novamente.

H: Eu quero tanto te fazer minha agora, Nay...

N: Outra hora amor, agora você precisa descansar... nos fomos muito intensas.

Disse e sorriu. Eu fiquei chateada porque queria tocar todo o seu corpo naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha razao: foram os orgasmos mais intensos da minha vida, eu precisava de uma pausa.

H: Tudo bem, mas depois você nao me escapa...

N: Eu nao seria louca de tentar.

Nos beijamos calmamente, bem diferente das outras vezes. Nesse beijo nossas linguas se acariciavam com lentidao e eu pude sentir todo o amor que existia entre a gente. Nos separamos sem deixar de nos olhar. Levantei de seu colo e a peguei no meu, causando risos em ambas. Ela era muito leve entao nao tinha que fazer muito esforco para aguentar seu peso. A levei pro chuveiro e tomamos banhos juntas, nos acariciando a todo momento, mas sem segundas intencoes. Depois fomos pro seu quarto e deitamos na cama nos preparando pra dormir. Foi ai que eu comecei a dar uma crise de risos.

N: Posso saber o que é tão engracado?

H: Ashley apostou comigo que ate o final de semana acabar nos iriamos transar e eu a insultei por isso. Bem, olha onde nos viemos parar...

N: Você contou pra ela?

H: Sim, tem algum problema?

N: Não, eu só pensei que você ia querer esconder por um tempo porque você é bem reservada em relacao a essas coisas...

H: Nem é que eu seja reservada,é so que com Taylor eu nao era tão feliz, entao nao tinha vontade de contar a ninguem...

N: Isso quer dizer que comigo...

H: Você me fez mais feliz essa noite do que eu jamais tinha sido na minha vida inteira, Nay...

N: Eu fico muito contente em ouvir isso e posso te dizer que me sinto da mesma forma.

Ela me trouxe pra perto dela e beijou suavemente meus labios. Virou de costas pra mim sempre segurando minhas maos e eu entendi que ela queria que eu dormisse abracando ela por tras, como ela sempre fazia comigo. Depois de alguns minutos senti sua respiracao mais leve e percebi que ela havia caido no sono. Relaxei um pouco, sentindo meus musculos ficarem pesados e sem perceber dormi rapidamente.

No outro dia, acordei com beijos na nuca e abri os olhos sorrindo.

N: Acorda dorminhoca, eu fiz o cafe da manha... ou melhor o lanche da tarde.

H: Como assim? Que horas sao?

Me virei e sentei na cama me deparando com uma bandeja com frutas e paes preparada pra mim.

N: Duas da tarde, bebe.

Beijou minha bochecha e eu me espreguicei sonolenta.

H: Obrigada linda, eu poderia acordar assim todos os dias de minha vida, nao iria reclamar.

N: Você estava tao meiga dormindo que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar.

Eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha e ela sorriu mostrando aquelas covinhas fofas.

H: De qualquer forma tenho que comer rapido porque Ashley deve estar chegando a qualquer momento e nao quero que ela nos pegue nessa situacao, ela iria me pertubar eternamente.

Ela concordou e levantou da cama pra recolher algumas coisas que estavao no chao, coisas que derrubamos no caminho do banheiro ate a cama, ja que viemos nos agarrando e trocando beijos quentes no final da noite passada. Entao eu percebi que ela estava com uma camisa enorme minha, que chegava ate seus joelhos, juntamente com uma calcinha boxer dela que apertava completamente suas coxas e marcavam totalmente a parte do seu corpo que eu mais desejava. Sai de meus pensamentos lascivos depois que ouvi um grito vindo da parte de baixo da casa. Ashley havia chegado.

Entao Naya virou pra mim com panico nos olhos.

H: O que foi, Nay?

N: Ela vai ver suas roupas espalhadas pelo chao, Hemo.

H: Pensei que você ja teria guardado... ai meu pai.

Levantei correndo e peguei a primeira coisa que eu achei pra me cobrir: uma toalha.

Desci correndo deixando Naya pra tras e encontrei Ashley sentada no sofá.

H: Você podia ter me ligado, antes de vir, nao ?

A: Mais uma vez, boa tarde pra você também Heather, estava no banho?

Nessa hora notei que as minhas roupas estavam jogadas atras do sofá, entao provavelmente Ashley ainda nao as tinha visto.

H: Deixa de ser idiota e vai guardar logo suas coisas la em cima.

Ela assentiu e levantou mas me lembrei que Naya estava la em cima e pouco vestida.

H: Espera... eu posso fazer isso pra você. Porque você nao deita um pouco pra assistir tv e descansar da viagem?

Ela me olhou desconfiada e se esticou no sofá, ligando a tv. Me abaixei pra pegar sua mala e disfarcando peguei as roupas que estavam no chao. Foi entao que tudo perdeu o controle. Naya apareceu no topo da escada e sem aviso berrou.

N: Aaaahhhhh, levanta desse sofá agora Ashley.

Com o susto Ashley levantou em um pulo, deixando o controle da tv cair no chao, eu derrubei a mala e as roupas voaram longe, Naya desceu correndo as escadas, tropecou no ultimo degrau, tentei segurar ela mas com o a acao minha toalha caiu me deixando nua.

A situacao ja era um desastre mas so piorou quando eu olhei pra Ashley e percebi que minha camisola estava na cabeça dela. Me veio uma vontade enorme de rir, mas o desespero pela minha nudez foi maior que tudo.

A: Mas que droga é essa Heather?

Ela arrancou a camisola de sua cara e cruzou os bracos esperando uma explicacao. Naya se recompos, correu pra minha frente e me tapou como pode.

N: Ash, você pode por favor virar de costas pra Hemo se vestir?

A: Como se eu nao tivesse visto isso antes, Nay...

Me irritei e gritei com as duas.

H: Calem a boca e virem as duas pra eu me vestir, agora.

N: Mas Heather ...

H: Agora Naya ...

N: Droga!

A: Mas ja esta controlando ela assim, Heather?

H: Vai se foder Lendzion!

Peguei a toalha e me enrolei novamente nela. Quando virei Ashley estava indo pra se sentar no sofá de novo...

N: Nao senta ai...

A: Mas porque eu nao posso sentar no meu proprio sofá?

Virou gritando com a gente e eu dei um empurrao em Naya, agora ela tinha terminado de estragar tudo.

A: Eu nao acredito que vocês tesouraram em meu sofá, puta que pariu, que nojo.

N: O que? Claro que nao, quer dizer, nao dessa forma...

A: E ainda confirma? Suas safadas... senhorita Morris eu pensava que você ia dar pra ela cedo, mas nao no mesmo dia.

Eu estava tao vermelha que pensei que poderia explodir em qualquer momento.

H: Ou vocês calam a boca agora, ou eu paro de falar com as duas por um ano. Mas que porra vocês pensam que eu sou? E que droga é tesourar?

Ashley ia falar mas Naya deu uma cotovelada nela. Me dirigi as escadas sem olhar pras duas. Cheguei no quarto e respirei fundo. Depois de alguns minutos comecei a rir sozinha. Foi a situacao mas comica e mais constrangedora que eu tinha passado na vida. Meia hora depois ouvi a porta sendo aberta e Naya entrou no quarto. Fingi estar ainda irritada e sentei na cama esperando ela falar.

N: Hemo, eu... me desculpe. Eu estava nervosa e estraguei tudo. Me perdoe por favor.

Olhei pro seu rosto e vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e ela mordia o labio segurando o choro. Entao levantei e decidi parar de fingir na mesma hora.

H: Nao precisa chorar bebe, vem aqui.

Ela caminhou ate chegar perto de mim. Segurei suas bochechas e dei um pequeno beijo em seus labios.

H: Você nao acha que vamos terminar por essa besteira nao é?

Ela negou meio insegura e percebi que era exatamente isso que ela achava.

H: Nay, senta aqui e me escuta.

Ela sentou e enlacou uma mao na outra como fazia qunado estava anciosa. Me ajoelhei na sua frente e comecei a falar.

H: Eu nao sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou completamente louca por você... eu te amo tanto. Eu nunca amei ninguem como eu amo você. Sério... chega a ser assustador. Quando eu estou perto de você meu coracao bate tao forte... sente.

Peguei sua mao e levei ao meu peito. Ela enchugou as lagrimas e pegou minha mao a beijando.

N: Eu sou tao idiota... mas essa imbecil aqui tambem te ama muito, mais do que qualquer outra coisa nessa vida.

Me puxou pela nuca e nos beijamos cheias de paixao. Fomos interrompidas por uma batida na porta. Sai do chao e me sentei na cama, atras de Naya, enlacei sua cintura com meus bracos e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro.

H: Entra Ash.

Ela entrou desconfiada e parou em nossa frente.

A: Queria pedir desculpas, eu nao devia ter falado da intimidade de vocês daquela forma.

H: Esquece Ash, nos tambem fomos culpadas, nao deviamos ser tao displiscentes dessa forma, você nao é obrigada a aturar nossas... pornografias.

Nos tres ficamos quietas mas de repente Naya comecou a gargalhar e Ash e eu a seguimos logo em seguida.

N: Certo Ash, eu também te devo desculpas... prometo escolher melhor os lugares pra... fazer safadezas com a Hemo daqui pra frente.

Mas uma serie de risadas depois, decidimos descer pra pedir algo pra almocar, ja que com a agonia nao tinhamos comido nada ainda. Tinhamos terminado de comer na mesa da cozinha, entao decidmos jogar alguma coisa na sala.

A: Tudo bem que eu fui meio intrometida e tal, mas vocês podiam por favor higienizar meu sofa pra que eu possa voltar a usar ele?

H: Acho que você tem razao, depois de tudo.

A: Claro que eu tenho razao, eu sempre tenho razao... alias isso me lembra que você me deve uma grana, afinal eu ganhei a aposta.

H: Mas eu nao aceitei aposta nenhuma que eu me lembre.

A: Anda logo Heather, aceita que dói menos.

N: Eu ainda estou aqui sabiam?

A: Certo Naya, você podia pedir pra sua namorada me pagar o que ela deve? O dinheiro que a Brittany me deu nao deu nem pra comecar.

N: Brittany? A nossa amiga bailarina?

H: Ela mesmo, a louca ai fez uma aposta com ela de que nos duas iriamos ficar juntas depois que eu terminasse com o Taylor.

N: Pois eu tenho uma aposta pra fazer com você, Ash.

H: Ate você Rivera?

A: ... Manda

Entao Naya veio ate mim e me prendeu entre seus bracos, me apertando firmemente.

N: Eu aposto que você nunca vai ter uma namorada tao gostosa quanto a minha.

Falou e me beijou, entrando com a lingua em minha boca. Enlacei seu pescoco, aprofundando o beijo e ela logo mordeu meu labio inferior. Foi quando eu senti uma almofada voar e acertar nossos rostos. Nos separamos e olhamos pra Ashley.

A: Vao pro quarto, ou eu vou pegar o extintor de incendio pra vocês.


End file.
